Goodnight Moon
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: It was an unusual day for Petra. Get up, go to work, run into one of the Gecko brothers, get saddled with taking them across the boarder to Mexico.What else could go wrong?
1. Sunset Valley

Seth sighed as he pulled the car into a parking space. Turning off the engine he sat for a moment and looked over at his little brother. Richie sat, just as silent, scratching at the strip of cloth wrapped around the hole in his hand. Seth watched him for a long moment trying to think just what the hell was going on with this boy. He'd heard so many rumors about Richie, people talking shit about how he'd lost his mind, how he'd gone soft in the head. They had all been lies and bullshit to Seth until… until he saw firsthand what Richie was capable of. That poor teller. What Richie had done to her was just so…unnatural. It frightened him to walk into that room and see her lying on the bed with her eyes in her hands and guts pulled out. What the hell was Richie trying to accomplish with something like that? What made him do that in the first place? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Stop doing that," he voiced when Richie winced from the pain. Seth held out a hand to him. "Give it here. Let me see."

"Don't press on it," Richie warned. Slowly he placed his hand in his brother's.

As gently as possible, Seth tugged some of the cloth back to see the damage. "We should clean this up better. Don't want you to lose the hand completely."

"The teller already cleaned it."

"Yeah well we're gonna do it again."

Richie took his hand back and tried not to scratch. "Want me to stay in the car while you find a room?"

Seth looked up to the new motel they had pulled into. Sunset Valley was a good distance from the Dew Drop Inn but it was also a good distance from the border in the wrong direction. "No you should come in. You've been in the car long enough today."

"Seth."

He paused in opening his door and stepping out. Looking back at his brother he could see a hint of remorse in the eyes behind the glasses. Richie didn't speak with his mouth, instead he used those eyes to tell Seth what he wanted to say. Looking into those eyes Seth could see his brother apologize for his actions, for being a burden, for getting half the state of Texas on their ass. Looking in those eyes he could see the child in Richie, the child who had saved him, the child who looked up to his big brother.

With a light tap to Richie's cheek Seth nodded in acknowledgement. "C'mon let's see if we can find some food in this joint. We didn't really get to eat."

* * *

Inside the motel was a little bar. Tables were scattered around the darkly lit room, waitresses moved between them as if they were gliding through water. A stage, with a band sitting in one corner, sat at the back with light pouring down on it as if it were heaven sent. Local patrons sat and talked quietly while the band played and out of place tourists took pictures of their food and drink.

Coming into the room Seth found a table shoved in the corner. Walking over to it he commanded his brother to sit there and stay put. Richie sat and watched as his brother walked over to the bar. Sitting there the urge to scratch at his hand gnawed at him. Trying to find something to distract himself from it he looked around the bar. As he looked about the stage went dark for a brief moment before light hit it again and revealed a new figure. She stood in front of a microphone, eyes cast down to the floor, slightly swaying to the new sound the band had picked up. Richie adjusted himself in the chair to see her better. Her eyes flicked up as she began to sing while the beat gave more life to her body.

Richie let his eyes climb from her feet, shifting her weight back and forth, up her legs and to her hips. His eyes followed her hands as they moved from her side to brush her hair away from her face. He watched the way her lips formed the words and how her tongue clicked against her teeth. He was the only one watching, the only one observing her. She looked out into her audience trying to find someone to connect with, he could see it. She wanted to connect with someone, to know someone was watching.

"Eyes find eyes," he said to himself.

Finally her eyes found him sitting in the corner. Their eyes locked and the connection was made. Their energy mixed with the music and the swaying of her body. A smile spread across her lips as they watched each other. Her eyes moved away from him every once in a while but they always returned causing another smile to come to her lips.

_Richie_. _Richard._ No. Not here. Not now. _Set me free Richard. It's her. Cut her and set me free._ Richie closed his eyes and tried to ignore the seductive voice whispering in his ear. _She wants you Richie. Use her to set me free._ _She wants you to_.

"Richie." His eyes opened and found the girl. She had left the stage and began walking towards him. "It's okay Richie. It's just us here." As she came up to him she straddled his lap and placed her hands on his chest. His own hands rested on her waist and held her tightly. "Everything is okay. You're the only one I want."

With a blink of an eye the vision was gone. The girl remained on stage where she had been, still watching him, and Seth had joined him at the table. The song finished and the girl left, the connection separated and lost.

"Did you hear me?" came Seth's voice. He pushed a glass towards Richie as he set down a bottle of booze. "Drink up. You'll need it for when I pour the rest of it over that hole in your hand."

Richie looked quickly around the room and saw the girl walk over to the bar. Grabbing a bottle of something, she paid the bartender, and headed for the door. Picking up the glass he downed the alcohol and turned towards his brother.

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Excuse me?" Seth raised a brow at him.

"I need to stretch my legs. I'm just going to walk around the motel. I'm not going far."

After some hesitation Seth nodded. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a room key. "Yeah alright. Here's a key." Before Richie got up from the table he grabbed his arm. "Now look you be at the room in half an hour. No more, no less. You get me?"

"Yeah I got it."

Seth tightened his grip. "Richie _do not_ talk to anyone. You take your walk in silence. You don't look at anyone, you don't talk to anyone, you don't even breathe the same air as anyone else."

He took a hold of his brother's hand and removed it from his arm. "Seth I get it."

"Half an hour," he repeated as Richie headed for the door.

* * *

"Hi."

She looked to see the man from the back table walking toward her. He was much more handsome in the light. As he walked over, taking one smooth step after another, her heart began to beat a little faster.

"Hi," she said after a delayed moment.

He came to a stop where she stood by the edge of the parking lot. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded and sipped from the bottle she was holding. "Just taking a break. You?"

Richie held up a pack of smokes. "Taking a break of my own. Want one?" She smiled and shook her head. "No I suppose it wouldn't be good for your voice hu?"

"Probably not." He watched as her lips pressed to the bottle.

"You have a great voice by the way," he said before lighting the cigarette.

She gave an embarrassed smile and said, "That's really kind of you." She went quiet, probably expecting him to speak, and took a couple of swigs from her bottle. Richie remained silent in want of watching her mouth move to speak. "So are you on vacation or something?"

He nodded and let the smoke trail out of his lips. "Or something. Traveling with my brother."

"That sounds like fun."

"Not with my brother," he smiled. "I think he's mad at me but he won't directly say."

She nodded. "Traveling with family is tough."

"You have family traveling with you?"

"No. They uh don't approve of me singing in bars as a career so they booted me out." Finishing off her drink, she set the bottle on the ground. "Do you ever feel like the world sets you up and gives you hope just to watch you get knocked down?"

"You have no idea."

"Good to know I'm not the only one who feels lost." Letting the cigarette hang from his lips he presented a hand to her. She looked down to see a strip of cloth tightly wrapped around it, a spot of blood beginning to seep through. "What happened to your hand?"

Richie retracted it and tried to hide it as best he could behind his back. "I accidentally closed the car door on it." He presented his other hand to her. "I'm Richard."

Slowly she reached out and took his hand. "Petra."

"Petra?" he smiled. "That's a name I won't forget."

She let out a little laugh, still holding his hand. "My parents liked unique names."

"They also apparently liked making you feel like shit about yourself." Petra looked up to him with startled eyes. The whites of her eyes began to redden with tears as he continued. "She shouldn't have told you that. She shouldn't have said you were a waste of a life."

Petra slowly released his hand and took a step back. "Why would you say that? How do you even know what she…" Shaking her head she took a couple more steps away from him.

His brow stitched together upon seeing her look at him with frightened eyes. "No sorry. Look I didn't mean to…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "I have to go."

"Petra…" He stamped out his cigarette before starting to follow after her. As he turned the corner he came to a stop. Before his eyes was Petra but two beasts were on either side of her. The creatures had scales, razor claws, and demonic eyes watching their pray. "Petra."

She turned towards him with her arms across her chest. There was no sign of distress or worry on her face that she was flanked by the beasts he was seeing. "I don't want to talk to you."

Richie reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. One hand tightening around the handle of his knife he gestured for her to walk towards him. "Get away from them. They'll try to trick you but you can't let them."

"What?"

"Petra come here."

"Just go away Richard."

One of the beasts broke away and came towards him. Its clawed hand grabbed the lapels of his jacket and began to growl out words. Richie brought the knife out and stuck it into the creature's neck. Blood spirted out of the wound and sprinkled Petra's face and neck. The second creature came at him only to have his blood spilled onto the frozen girl standing by.

**I don't own any of the characters or plot or anything dealing with From Dusk Till Dawn. I just love the show and and movie and decided to have a little fun by adding my own character. Let me know what you think :) **


	2. A convenient way across

Seth sat up from the bed and rubbed his eyes as he heard the room door open and close. He looked down at his watch. "Well I'm impressed. I said back in half an hour and by God here you are. I'm proud of you Ric…"

Coming out of the bedroom Seth paused. Richie stood with blood on his good hand and held a girl by the back of the neck with his wounded hand. The girl looked at Seth with wide and confused eyes. Blood was spattered on her shirt and crawled up to the base of her neck and up the left side of her face.

"God damn it Richie! God damn…what did I say? I fucking told you not to go near anyone! You were just supposed to take a short walk and you come back with a girl and blood."

Richie held up a hand as if that would calm Seth. "I can explain. I was just helping her."

"Helping her?" Seth brought his gaze to the girl. "She is dripping blood Richard. That doesn't say help to me. Is that your blood?" She timidly shook her head. "What the fuck did you do? Richard? What did you do?"

"Like I said I was helping her." He leaned forward a bit to catch her eyes. "Tell him Petra."

Seth shifted his weight and raised his brows. "Tell me…tell me what?"

The girl remained mute, just staring at Seth. "Don't be afraid," Richie prompted. "Go ahead tell him about the creatures."

"Creatures?" Seth shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the living hell are you talking about? What is he talking about?" he asked the girl.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Yes you do," urged Richie. "Just tell him."

"One of you better start talking," Seth said impatiently.

The girl opened her mouth to speak but it took a few minutes for any words to come out. "I was talking with a couple of guys and he just stabbed them."

Richie's brow furrowed together. He released her neck from his grip and came to stand in front of her. "That's not the whole story. Tell him about…"

"Shut up Richard." Seth had taken out his gun and cocked it.

"But Seth that's not the whole story."

"I said shut up Richie!" Pushing his brother to the side he brought the girl over to a chair and made her sit. He dragged another chair over to where she sat and placed the barrel of the gun against her knee. "What's your name jellybean?"

Her eyes locked onto the gun resting against her knee. "P-Petra."

"Petra," he nodded. "Well Petra did anyone else see my brother's idiotic heroism?"

She shook her head. "No we were towards the back of the parking lot. It was just us there."

"Good at least there is that. Now Petra is there anyone who would come looking for you?" Seth didn't think her eyes could grow any wider or more confused but they did as she looked to him. "Anyone at home who would notice your absence?"

"No," she whispered. "I live in an RV."

Seth sat back in his chair, removing the gun from her knee. His expression turned from one of impatience to one of interest. "You live in an RV? You don't say."

Petra closed her eyes and cursed herself. Why hadn't she lied? She should have said yes, that she had tons of family waiting for her to come home. Then again she had already told Richard that it was just her, so he could say she was lying. However, it didn't seem like Seth was buying anything Richard said at this point…

"Please…I won't say anything. Can I just go?"

Seth tapped his fingers against the barrel of the gun in thought. His eyes searched hers quickly before he tucked the gun away and stood. "Sorry jellybean. You just became very convenient." He turned his gaze to his brother. "Looks like your little screw up just turned into a good way to help us across the border."

Petra looked between the two men. Seth moved back into the bedroom while Richie looked down at Petra. A nervousness crept up her stomach and into her throat as he watched her. She kept her gaze on him unsure if he was going to make a move and try to stab her as well.

"What?" she finally voiced.

"Why didn't you just tell him about the guys being demons?" Petra opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She blinked at him with no words. Richie looked back at her with a hint of hurt in his eyes. "I was just trying to help you."

* * *

A silence came down on them as they looked at each other. Petra didn't know what to say or what to think. This guy had seemed normal enough when they were talking out in the parking lot until he mentioned her parents. Now he was talking about demons and creatures, convinced the guys she had been talking to meant to hurt her. It was like a switch that had been flipped from normal to crazy in no time flat.

Seth came back out of the bedroom with a bag. "Alright so here is the plan kiddos. The lovely lady here has an RV which she will be driving away from this motel and towards the border into Mexico with us in tow." He walked over, set the bag down, and took a seat by her again. "You're going to get us out of here and not say a word to alert anyone. Correct?"

Petra spied the gun that was tucked into his trousers. Quickly she nodded. "Correct."

"Good girl. You take us across, keep your mouth shut, get us to our destination safe and sound, and we'll let you go. A little worse for wear but with no real harm done." He stood and glanced at his watch. "We should go while we still have daylight."

Richie walked over and held out his hand to her. "Keys."

Petra dug in her pockets and finally pulled out a set of keys. Richie took them from her, his fingers brushing against her skin. Worry passed over her for a brief moment as she wondered if he would reveal another secret that he couldn't possibly know. But he simply stated that he was going to find the RV and move it closer to the room so they could have easier access if needed. Once the door closed behind Richie, Seth let out a long tired sigh.

"You're them right?" she voiced. He looked to her with question. "The brothers, the bank robbers…you're all over the news."

He nodded before peeking out the window, out of paranoia she guessed. "That would be us. We've become very popular in this state."

"Is that why you're running to Mexico?" He didn't answer. Petra adjusted herself in the chair causing him to turn a careful gaze on her. "Is there any chance I can convince you to just take the RV and go without me?"

Seth shook his head. "Sorry Petra but we need an escort who doesn't have their face plastered all over the most wanted list. Congrats you're getting a free trip to Mexico."

As he turned back towards the window to keep watch for Richie she caught another glimpse of the gun tucked into the waist of his pants. With his attention out the window and his back to her, she could get at the gun. All she had to do was be quiet and quick. Keeping her eyes on his face she slowly stood and began to creep over towards him. Petra kept her breaths short as she made her way towards him.

Just as she was about to begin to reach for the gun he turned around. Seth grabbed one of her arms and twisted it behind her back. Petra let out a cry and stomped down on his foot with all the force she could. His grip loosened and allowed her to twist back around to yank the gun from his waistband. By some miracle she was able to deliver a hard enough punch to his face to send him to the floor.

"Sorry but the trip to Mexico will have to be postponed." Petra kicked him in the gut making him groan and crumple into himself.

While he groaned and twisted in pain on the floor, Petra ran for the door. Throwing it open she found the other Gecko brother. Richie simply blinked at her as she raised the gun towards his chest. He stepped back into the corridor as she stepped out of the room. The two stood facing each other, staring each other down.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly.

"I'm leaving," she bit in response. "Where are my keys?" He reached into a pocket and pulled out the jingling keys. Petra inched towards him and tried to swipe them out of his hand. Richard pulled back out of her reach. "Give me the keys Richard!"

He shook his head. "Why are you doing this? Why leave? Seth said we're not going to hurt you and we are men of our word Petra."

She tried to swipe the keys again and again he alluded her. "Damn it! Give me the keys!"

"Answer my question."

"I'm leaving because you two are criminals." The gun cocked, ready to send a bullet through and change his white shirt to red. "_Give. Me. The. Keys._"

Richie smirked and moved closer to her until the barrel of the gun was pressed directly to his chest. "You won't shoot."

"Don't…" Her hand began to tremble.

"You won't do it. Know why? I know why." He wrapped his fingers around her wrist to steady her hand and make sure she couldn't move the gun away. "Because we have a connection. I felt it when I saw you in the bar, when we were talking, I feel it now. We were supposed to meet."

"Stop."

"On stage you were looking out into the crowd," he said as he slowly made her lower the gun. "You were looking for someone. You were looking for a similar soul to connect with, someone to understand the pain."

She shook her head. "Just stop…"

The gun tugged at the buttons of his shirt as he forced her hand down. "You said it out in the parking lot. You said you were glad to know you weren't the only who felt lost."

The gun lowered completely; there was nothing between him and her. Petra could feel her heart beating in her head as he looked at her. Richie felt a sense of relief that she had listened to him, that she hadn't shot, that she was still standing in front of him. She had to know his words were true. He meant them with every fiber of his being. Richie hoped that in speaking these words she would understand that she needed him as much as he needed her. She was different, she wasn't like the others, she wasn't like the girls in that gas station, and she wasn't like the bank teller.

"Richie get her," came Seth's voice from inside the room.

Hearing his voice snapped the two out of the trance that had come between them. Petra raised the gun again. Richie reached out to grab her wrist. Taking hold of her, he tried to lead her back towards the room. Petra resisted by trying to dig her feet into the floor and pull away from him. After twisting and pulling she reached out and pressed on the hand that was wrapped in a scrap of cloth. Richie cried out and released her. She fell to the floor while he hit the doorframe. Scrambling to her feet she turned and headed for the stairs.

"Petra!"

As she ran down the hall she could hear his footsteps coming up behind her. Petra rounded the corner and made her way for the main office. Coming in through the doors she found the manager at the front desk. She ran up to the desk, glancing over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't behind her.

"Please you have to help me!" She leaned heavily against the desk panting.

The manager took a step back as they caught sight of the gun in Petra's hand. "Look I don't want trouble. I've already called the cops."

"You did what?"

"I saw what happened to those two guys." The manager began to back away more. "I saw it on the security tape."

"Shit." Her mind began to race. Part of her worried that the scene in the parking lot had been caught on tape. Seth was going to be pissed and there was bound to be more killing once the cops arrived.

"I know what you and the weirdo did."

Petra's brow furrowed together. "Wait…what? You don't think…"

"I saw what you two did." The manager glanced to the gun in Petra's hands.

Letting out a long sigh she shook her head. "You don't understand. I didn't have anything to do with…"

Before she could finish the manager gasped and ran into their office. Petra looked around confused until she spotted Richie coming toward her. Petra raised the gun only to have it yanked from her hands.

"We don't have time for games," he said as he took her by the arm and began to lead her out.

"They called the cops," she blurted. Richie paused and looked to her. "There was a security camera out in the parking lot. They called the cops…"

**Thanks for the favorites so far! Hope you like this chapter :) **


	3. Showtime

Just as she spoke a squad car pulled into the parking lot. Richie mumbled something under his breath before dragging her along behind him. Petra stumbled a little to keep up with his quick paces. As they came around a corner two officers came walking towards them. Richie spotted a niche in the wall beside them and quickly fit them in it.

"Close your eyes," he demanded.

"What?"

Without asking her again, he spun her around and hugged her to him. Petra's face pressed against his shoulder as his arms came around her to keep her from moving. Richie closed his eyes and let his head loll to the side. He listened carefully as the two officers began to approach. Keeping absolutely still, and making sure Petra did the same, the officers walked past them without so much as a glance in their direction. Once their footsteps had faded Richie opened his eyes and loosened his hold on her.

"How did you know that would work?" she asked with a hint of awe in her voice.

Richie took hold of her arm once more and resumed his quick pace back to where Seth was waiting. "I'm a prodigy. I'm just that good," he smirked.

* * *

Richie released Petra into the room and closed the door behind him. Seth leaned against a chair as he rubbed his gut. Petra wrung her hands nervously and kept a distance from either brother. Seth looked up and fixed a sour glare on her.

"Sorry," she said in response to his gaze.

Seth moved away from the chair and took a couple steps towards her. "Pull that shit again and I'm going to hit you so hard into next month…"

"You can't hit me."

"Who says? You hit me only fair I pay you back."

"Oh my God I said I was sorry!" Petra paused for a moment and listened to what just came out of her mouth. "Why am I even apologizing to you? You're murderous bank robbing kidnappers."

Seth pointed a finger at her and said, "We are not murderous."

Petra crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not what the news said."

"Don't believe everything you hear sweetheart," he shrugged.

"Would you two shut up?" Richie pulled back the curtain and peered out the window. "We have a situation on our hands."

Seth sighed and took his gun back from his brother. "What now?"

Richie's eyes turned to Petra. Seth followed his gaze and waited for her to speak. Petra looked between them. "They…called the cops. The manager saw Richie kills those two guys. I didn't know there was a security camera out there," she added quickly.

"Well that's just great! A security camera! Perfect." Seth pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think. "How many do you think?"

"We saw two and another unit had just rolled up into the parking lot," answered Richie. "I bet you five bucks that Ranger will be right behind them."

"We're in a tight spot kids." He placed his hands at his waist and hung his head. "Okay let's think, let's think. What can we do?"

Petra remained quiet so as to not aggravate the eldest Gecko any more than she already had. Richie kept watch out the window while Seth tried to rack his brain for some makeshift get away. Finally he snapped his fingers and began to pace the room.

"Okay here is what we are going to do. Where were the cops headed?"

"Looked like the ones we saw were heading for the front office."

He nodded. "Petra is there a back lot behind this place?" She nodded. "Alright Richie I want you to move the RV to the back lot. We'll wait here for your signal." Seth walked over to her and extended his hand out. "Phone. Give me."

Petra reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. Seth fiddled with it for a moment, programing the number of his cell into speed dial, and then handed it to Richie. Petra watched as the brothers exchanged a couple words. Seth handed the bag to his brother and sent him on his way. The two of them waited in silence inside the room. After a couple of minutes the phone rang.

"Yeah? Alright." Seth hung up and placed the phone back into his jacket pocket. He gestured for her. "Showtime."

* * *

Petra took in a deep breath and walked out into the corridor. As she stepped out the sun hit her eyes causing her to bring up a hand to try and block the light. How had it gotten so late so fast? This day didn't feel real with everything that had happened.

"Excuse me miss," said a voice causing her to bring her hand down away from her eyes.

Looking to her left she saw a man walking towards her. She was about to speak when Seth came out and a tension rose into the air, filling every inch of space. In the blink of an eye, Seth's arm came across her chest and held her to him. The man who had spoken had his gun out and pointed at them with precision to kill. Seth pressed his own gun to her temple knowing full well that the Ranger was not afraid to be shot nor had any fear of losing his own life in order to fulfill his promise.

"Well, well, well. Tonto," Seth greeted. "I was rather hoping you had died at that gas station."

"Seth Gecko. Where's your other half?" The Ranger's eyes carefully looked over the situation before him. "Who's this? Another hostage for your brother to carve up?"

Seth shook his head. "So you found the teller then?"

"Wasn't hard to miss." Freddie took a careful step forward causing Seth to take a step back. "Hand the girl to me."

"Sorry Ranger. No can do."

"You don't need another death on your hands." He took a couple steps forward and Seth took a couple steps back. "You're already in trouble as it is."

Seth shrugged and continued to back away, glancing behind him to make sure of where he was going. "You're right. But then again what's a little more trouble?"

The gun came away from her head as Seth took aim and fired at the Ranger. Freddie ducked away from the shot, momentarily losing sight of the Gecko and his hostage. Seth kept his arm around Petra as they ran down the corridor and towards the stairs leading upward.

"Where are you going?" Petra asked as Seth hid them around a corner. "The back lot is the other way."

He peered around the corner and took a couple more shots at Freddie. "Yeah well in case you haven't noticed that way is guarded."

Shots came whizzing down the hall and lodged into the wall next to them. Seth edged back as they came closer. Peering out now and then he fired back but made no damage. Petra clung to his arm and closed her eyes lightly wishing all of this would just go away. Opening her eyes, she spotted another cop coming towards them.

"Seth!"

Grabbing his hand she aimed his gun at the other officer, placing her finger over his, and causing the trigger to click. The officer went down clutching his side where the bullet had entered. Petra and Seth exchanged looks of shock and awe. As more officers approached Seth snapped back into action. Sending out some cover fire, he tugged Petra along towards the stairs. Going up what seemed to be an endless amount of stairs they finally reached the roof.

"Where's the back lot?" he asked feeling the cell phone in his jacket pocket vibrate with the never ending impatience of Richie.

Petra pointed to the right edge of the roof. Together they ran to the edge on looked down. Richie had the RV parked and waiting to go. Taking in his surroundings, Seth spotted a drainpipe they could use to climb down to the roof of the RV. However, as a shot buzzed past them he knew they would have no time.

"Stop right there," came Freddie's voice from behind them.

Seth glanced over his shoulder to see the Ranger slowly advancing on them. Looking back to where the RV waited he tried to gage things. "How good are you at landing on your feet?"

Petra turned her wide gaze to him. "Do I look like a cat to you?"

"Well seeing that we don't have a lot of time here…" He removed his arm from across her chest and held her by the wrist. "I'm going to toss you onto the RV okay?"

"What?" He placed her on the edge, her back to him. His hand rested between her shoulder blades.

"It'll be fine."

"No way!"

"It's not that far down. On three."

"Seth don't you dare!"

"Get away from the edge Gecko," called Freddie.

"Three." Seth pushed his hand against her back and sent her off the edge.

Petra closed her eyes as the roof of the RV rushed up to meet her. She crossed her arms over her face just before she hit the top. Pain ran through her body like an electric shock. Petra felt a burning all over. Eyes still closed, she heard the driver's door open.

"What the fuck?" came Richie's voice. "Jesus Petra."

The driver's door closed and not soon after the side door opened. Richie reached up and took hold of her ankle, carefully dragging her towards him. As gently as possible he pulled her down from the roof and into his arms. Brining her inside he helped her over to the couch and set her down.

As soon as he set her down another loud thump hit the top of the RV. Seth climbed down and came into the RV. "C'mon let's go! Let's go!"

Richie moved into the driver's seat and started the engine. Seth stood in the open side door and looked out as a disgruntled Ranger Gonzalez watched after them from the roof of the motel. Seth gave him a smile and a salute before retreating into the RV and closing the door.


	4. On the road

Petra stretched out on the couch hoping that her sore muscles would relax. A groan escaped her as her bones rattled slightly against the bruises and lumps that were starting to form. It's not that far down he said. It will be fine he said. Petra fixed a glare on the eldest Gecko while he leaned against the driver's seat.

"Alright. We did good buckos. I'm proud," Seth said squeezing Richie's shoulder.

Richie shook his head. "Did you have to throw her from the roof?"

"Hey I jumped too and I'm fine. She's fine." Seth glanced back to where Petra was on the couch and caught her glare. Giving a shrug, he turned back to look out the windshield and the road that lay ahead of them. "She's fine."

"I'm just saying it might be in our best interest not to batter our escort." Richie pushed his glasses farther up till they hit the bridge of his nose. "If she is all bruised and bloody when we try to cross the border security is bound to ask questions."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah like what?"

Richie sighed. Seth always went for getting answers and never trying to figure out the question. He never applied himself. "Well for example they could think she has domestic problems and might be trying to flee into Mexico for safety. This could lead them to search the RV for the culprit. They could think she was in some kind of car accident and jacked the RV. This could lead them to think the RV is stolen and hold us up at the border. Then there is the possibility that she has been kidnapped and forced to drive the RV. This will lead them to search the RV. See where I'm going with this?"

"God you think too much." Seth looked over his shoulder once more to Petra. She was trying to sit up, moving slowly and careful not to hit her limbs on anything. Shit maybe Richie was right. "Alright from now on it will be smooth sailing. Promise. Does that make you happy?"

"Don't tell it to me." Richie glanced into the rearview mirror and caught sight of Petra.

Seth sighed and moved away from the driver's seat. He walked over and knelt down by where Petra had finally gotten into a sitting position. "You alright jellybean?"

"I've been better," she answered with a hoarse voice. Rubbing her neck she caught sight of a dark spot on the arm of his jacket. Reaching out she squeezed the area. Seth hollered in pain. Petra brought her hand away and showed it to him. "You're bleeding."

He looked to see her palm coated in his blood. Was it really necessary for her to show him like that? Then again he was sure she probably did it as a little payback. "Thanks. That last shot from the Ranger must have grazed me."

"That's your definition of grazed?" She stood, wincing slightly, and moved over to one of the cabinets. Grabbing a little first aid kit she gestured for him to follow her. "Come here."

The two of them sat at the little table. Seth removed his jacket and set it to the side as Petra got out what she would need. He watched as she pulled out bandages, rubbing alcohol, and scissors. Petra moved her chair beside him and cut the sleeve of his shirt until she had a good view of the damage. The bullet hadn't entered the skin but had passed by close enough to break it. A line was drawn across his bicep and was dripping with blood.

* * *

Petra took out a little cloth and poured some of the rubbing alcohol on it. As she pressed it to his arm he winced and squeezed his eyes shut. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

She smiled and shook her head. "No. I'm not."

He watched her for a moment with some amusement. When Richie had first brought her in the room he suspected she was a little timid girl who was going to cry the whole way. But she wasn't that at all. Her wide confused eyes were focused and steady. Her little voice was strong and sarcastic. The blood that was splattered on her seemed to almost blend in, as if it was something natural. The way she spoke to them and acted around them, she was getting comfortable around them.

"Why did you help me?" he asked as she began to clean the blood off his arm. "You didn't have to warn me about that other cop. You could have let him shoot me and then you'd be home free."

Petra's brow furrowed. Why had she? Why had she told him and then proceeded to help Seth shoot the cop? Oh God she helped him shoot at the guy. Her finger was over the trigger with his. "I…I don't know."

"You sure?"

She began to wrap his arm with a bandage. "No. I…I think I know." He waited quietly for her to continue. "It was something Richie said."

Seth looked up to the front where Richie was driving. "What did he say?"

"I had a gun right at his chest. I could have pulled the trigger but I didn't and he knew why." She paused for a minute as she finished wrapping his arm. "He said it's because we have a connection. Like we were supposed to meet because of this connection. He said we have similar souls and understand similar pain of being lost."

"God what is this emo hour?" Seth shook his head and looked at her patch work of his arm. Putting his jacket back on he caught the look in her eyes as she looked over to Richie. "Wait…hold on here. No, no, no."

"What?"

He leaned on the table to catch her eye. "I see that look."

"What look?"

"_That_ look." He pressed his index finger to the bridge of her nose. "The look of slowly slipping into infatuation. Let me tell you something sister you do not want to go down that path here."

Petra pushed his hand away and laughed. "Infatuation? Get real."

"Yeah, yeah. You helped me because if I was gone you wouldn't get to play cute with the kid over there." Seth wagged his finger at her like a disapproving parent.

"As if. I helped you because I feel like I belong with you two." Petra clapped a hand over her mouth as the words came out. What did she just say?

Seth's brow furrowed as he cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry…what was that?"

"I…" She stood and began to gather the supplies back into the first aid kit. "I just mean that…you two don't really have a permanent home and neither do I. The three of us wander from place to place right? Find whatever suits us for some time and then move."

"You feel like you _belong_ with us?" He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "You belong with two, how did you phrase it? Oh yeah, murderous bank robbing kidnappers."

She clenched her jaw as she put the kit back in the cabinet. "Look just forget it okay?"

"Let me tell you something jellybean. Richie isn't someone to fall for." He pointed to his brother but didn't take his eyes off Petra. "He is not some character out of a young teen novel, with a tragic background story, who just needs the love of some just as twisted girlie to save him."

Petra slowly sat back down. "Richie needs saving?"

Seth sighed. "He needs it like I need a tall glass of whisky right now. But it won't be some dame who is going to do the saving. I'm the only one who can give him peace."

Fiddling with the corner of a placemat on the table, she thought for a moment. "Seth…that Ranger we ran into…he asked you if I was another hostage for Richie to carve up." Out of the corner of her eye she could see him tense. "Then you asked him if he found the teller. What…what did Richie do?"

The image of the bank teller flashed through his mind. He never wanted to see anything like that again. He couldn't handle that, especially if it happened to this little spitfire. "Like I said, Richie needs saving. He has demons that need to be battled and he can't do it alone. He slips sometimes…that's all."

"But…"

"No," he replied sharply. "You don't need to know any more than that."

She watched as he stood and made his way to the passenger seat.


	5. Rest stop

The last bit of the sun passed the horizon and the road disappeared into the abyss. Petra could feel her eyes getting heavy and her mind slowing down. In between her mind slipping into sleep and jolting back to consciousness, Seth's words kept repeating within the walls of her mind.

_But it won't be some dame who is going to do the saving_.

He had meant her. He hadn't said her name but she knew he meant her because of the accusation of having an infatuation with Richie.

_I'm the only one who can give him peace._

What did he need peace from? Why did he need saving? What had he done to warrant such a desperate rescue only to be made by his brother?

_He has demons that need to be battled and he can't do it alone. He slips sometimes…that's all._

Petra had heard about the Gecko brothers on the news. They were a hard topic to avoid with half of Texas on a manhunt for them. However, the news was only releasing the information that they had hit up a bank and took a hostage. But…there was no one else with them when she came into their company. The Ranger had mentioned the teller, their hostage, and had mentioned Richie carving. He killed the teller and that had to be what Seth meant by 'he slips sometimes'.

"Shit," she hissed under her breath. Looking into the rearview mirror she caught a glimpse of the brothers. The two of them sat at the table, their chairs pulled close together, talking quietly. Petra felt her nerves light up as she racked her brain trying to think what they were discussing.

Narrowing her eyes at their reflection she could feel sleep taking over again. The annoyance that lit up her nerves ebbed away as a yawn trailed out of her. The headlights of the RV passed over a sign for an upcoming rest stop. As the turnoff approached her hands pulled the wheel and directed them towards the large lot.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Seth stood and came walking towards her. "What are you doing?"

Petra ignored him while she parked and turned off the engine. Comfortably parked, she turned to face him. "I've been stressed all day, I'm tired. I need to sleep."

Seth wagged his finger at her. "No, no, no we need to get to the boarder. We don't have time to stop."

"Seth," she whined. "I need to sleep. More than anything I need to shower and change. In case you didn't notice I'm still covered in blood." She gestured to her clothing and face that were spattered with the blood Richie had shed on her.

He thought for a moment, tapping his gun lightly against his temple. "Alright you do you and I'll drive for now."

"No," she answered strongly. "You two are just as sleep deprived as me or more. I've been watching you two yawn and stretch for the last few hours. I'm not risking one of us falling asleep at the wheel."

"She's right." Richie stood and rubbed the back of his neck. "We can afford to take a little break. We left a little obstacle back at that inn. I'm sure the cops are still occupied. We'll be fine."

"Besides you don't want an exhausted blood covered transporter pulling up to the boarder right?"

Seth looked between them. They had formed a little gang and taken control. Though of course he was the elder of both of them (he assumed Petra was about Richie's age) and could pull rank if he wanted. Still, she had a good point. They had to be unnoticeable when passing through the boarder. Just a girl going on a trip into Mexico for business or maybe for just a little weekend or meeting friends. He hadn't figured out the excuse yet but it seemed like he would have time to do so now.

With a deep sigh he replied, "Petra will shower, change, and sleep. Richie and I will take turns being lookout. I don't want all of us going to sleep and then having that damn Ranger showing up. Sound reasonable kiddos?"

There was a bite in his tone that Richie recognized as a sign that Seth was indeed tired. "I'll take first watch. You should sleep."

"No more argument here. Is there a bed in this thing?"

"The couch turns into a bed," Petra explained.

Seth nodded and set to work on it.

* * *

Her hands were tied above her head and her feet were bound together. The table she was laid out on was cold against her back. Torches danced with light and created contorted shadows in the strange room. A voice began to speak but she couldn't understand the words. Looking around panicked she spotted a man standing by the table. He raised a dagger above his head as he spoke. Petra watched with wide eyes as she realized that she was going to be sacrificed.

Looking around her for some help, she spotted another figure coming into the room. It was a woman but her face looked like a snake. Fangs protruded from her lips as she slithered closer to the table. Petra wiggled, trying to move away from the approaching figure. The snake woman leaned down close to her face. Petra closed her eyes tightly as the woman's lips touched her ear.

"Your blood will set me free," hissed her smooth voice. She pulled back from the bound sacrifice and looked to the man standing over Petra. "Set me free Richie."

Petra opened her eyes and found the man holding the dagger was in fact Richie. He looked down at Petra, smiled, and brought the blade down. It entered into her stomach and twisted. Her eyes shot open, her vision blurry with sleep, and found herself in the familiar darkness of the RV. Her arms were thrown above her head, numb from being there too long. With some struggle she pulled them down to her sides and let the blood return to them.

As she lay there listening to Seth snore beside her, she thought over her dream. Richie had dug the dagger into her. Is that what he had done to the teller? Was this some kind of sign that he was going to do the same to her? But then what was with the snake faced woman? Slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking up to the front of the RV she saw Richie had hardly moved from where he sat as lookout.

"You should be sleeping," came his voice.

Squinting in the darkness she could see him watching her through the rearview mirror. "Yeah well it's kind of hard when your brother sounds like a train."

Richie smirked. "He has some trouble breathing when he sleeps. There was a fire when we were young and he breathed in a lot of the smoke. He's snored ever since."

Petra nodded and stood. Stretching she walked over and took a seat in the passenger seat. She looked out the windshield at the other RV and campers parked in the lot. All these travelers sleeping soundly and completely unaware that two of the most wanted criminals were so close. She looked over to Richie who was watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Petra turned her gaze back out the windshield. "May I ask you something?" He remained quiet. "What did you do to that teller?" Silence. "Did you hurt her?"

"Yes," was the quiet response.

"Did you kill her?" Her heart raced as the question left her lips.

"Yes."

She kept her eyes away from his direction as she continued. "Why?"

Richie turned in his seat to face her more. "Because she was trying to trick me. She was just like the others, fake and trying to get into my head. I needed to set her free."

Petra's heart stopped. She turned towards him with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I needed to set her free." His eyes searched over her expression finding a mixture of fear, confusion, and curiosity. "You don't have to be afraid of me Petra. I hate that there is fear in your eyes when you look at me."

"You just told me you killed someone Richie," she said in a hushed voice. "How am I supposed to look at you?"

He leaned towards her. "You understand though don't you? How fake people are? I had to set her free. Just like the demons in the parking lot. They were fake too, they would have lied to you and trapped you. They would have hurt you. I would never hurt you."

"How do I know that?"

His brow stitched together as hurt crossed his features. "The reason why you wouldn't shoot me is the reason why I wouldn't hurt you. You don't need to be set free…"

"Stop saying that." Her dream was still too fresh in her mind and those words made her stomach churn.

"We need each other Petra."

It went quiet between them allowing Seth's snoring to grow louder. After a moment Petra stood and began to walk back towards the bed. Before she got too far, Richie's hand took hold of her wrist. His lips found hers as he pulled her back to face him. She stood there frozen under his touch. His fingers clamped down on her wrist while his lips gently touched hers. Her heart fluttered and her stomach flipped while her mind cursed her for having that kind of reaction.

Placing her hand on his chest she pushed away and broke the connection. Richie released her wrist. "You should go back to being lookout. Seth would be pissed if we let anything slip past us."

Turning away she walked back to the bed. Petra climbed back onto the bed and turned on her side so her back faced the front of the RV.

**Thanks for reviews. Hope this chapter was good**


End file.
